UnLimited
Unlimited is an action RPG game series for LIS3, LIS4, LIH 3D, and LIS'14. Gameplay *This is a 1-player game *Gameplay is much like World of Warcraft (without attack cool-downs and online-play) *You get to create a male or female character with a variety of options from hair cut to individual fingernail colors. This includes which stat your character specializes in, what kind of weapon they use, and clothing colors. *Hitting targets with a different type of weapon makes a big difference. Guns have great accuracy but reload often, (Green Arrow's) Arrows/crossbows have great accuracy but take time to lock on to targets, Fist to Fist does a lot of damage but skills take away health sometimes, and (Cloud Strife's) Sword has great power, but minimal skills. *There are lots of enemies with great differences that can be separated into the character types, though don't use the same weapons. Like using bombs instead of arrows or lasers instead of guns. Story EACH STORY EVENTUALLY LEADS INTO ONE SAME STORY Guns story You are a person working under a terrible crook. Without you knowing, he has been looking for a diamond of legends that could power machines for centuries. You past by his quarters in your clan's hideout, and you can't help but eaves drop as he speaks his plans. He says he's going to harvest the crystal and use it's power to charge a mechanical suit that could destroy entire cities within minutes. He opens the door and see's you. He is shocked and talks over P.A. and lies about you betraying the clan. Members surround you and almost kill you, then throw you away into an alley trash can. You crawl out and find guns on the ground, and you seek vengeance against your deceiving leader. You leave the city in search of the everlasting diamond. Arrows / Crossbow story Your a young-adult who's father is teaching how to use a bow. You've been learning for years. One day, you wake up in your house, except it's on fire. You look through the rooms in search for family members. You open your mother's room's door, but she's gone, and the same for your father and little sister. You run outside and see your mother with bullets in her forehead and lying on the lawn and you arrived just in time to see your father fight for his life, and die due to a bullet through his right eye. And finally, you see your little sister get thrown in to an armored truck. Before you say anything, your burning house explodes behind you and muffles your voice. You see a logo on the side of the armored truck and see a familiar sign of a clan. you do research of this clan publicly and over internet, and you find their goal is to demolish cities and take whatever artifacts and valuables they can find, then sell them at cities next on their hitlist. You also learn they are looking for a mysterious diamond to power a crazy mechanical suit on a website from an inside man. Fist to Fist / Sword story You work in a dojo, not practicing but keeping it clean, though you do get a lot of visual assistance, and you practice on your own after hours with a training dummy and a mop/ with your fists. One day, driving to the city, you only find rubble of what used to be a city. You drive to the dojo and see students with knives in their arms and bullets in their heads. You see the master, charred on the sidewalk. On the sidewalk in front of every building, you see a sign burnt in. The sign is the logo of an old clan you used to be in, but left secretly once you found the intentions of the leader. You go into a rage and hunt down the special diamond in order to protect it from the clan. Stats Health : +5 each level (7 if specialty) Attack : +8 each level (10 if specialty) Defence : +3 each level (6 if specialty) Speed : +1 each level (3 if specialty) Dodge chance: +.2% each level (.5% if specialty) Mathematics for stats Attack - When you subtract the amount of defence from your attack, then divide it in half, that's how much damage you will do. Decimals will randomly be rounded up or down if the answer to the equation is an odd number. If you have a levelling pack, the second part of the equation is not used. Defence - When you subtract your defence to the attacker's attack stat, then divide it in half, that will be how much damage is done to you. On Easy, decimals are rounded down if there is an odd number. On Hard, decimals are rounded up. If you have a leveler's pack, you divide the answer to the equation by an extra 1/3. Dodge Chance - The amount of whole numbers you have in your dodge chance stat over 100 is your chance of dodging. The max percent a dodge chance can go to is 60%. 80% if you buy a leveling pack. Customization Features List for boys ç = colorable HAIR ç: spikey, anime, monk, bald, samurai, bowlcut, wavy, balding, short TOPS ç: biker, hoodie, baseball jersey, army suit, Tuxedo, T-shirt, Track Suit, Gi, Knight's armor BOTTOMS ç: short shorts, basketball shorts, fåncy pants, boxers, tighty whities, kilt, samurai leggings, knight leggings, Jeans BACK: cape, hood, sword, katanas, guns, arrows, sack HATS: top hat, knight helmet, samurai helmet, Bandana, Chef hat, police hat, super hero mask SKIN ç EYES ç GLOVES: santa, paws, biker, mittens SHOES ç: rain boots, boots, socks, none, tennis shoes Customization Features List for girls ç = colorable HAIR ç: spikey, anime, curly, wavy, long, short, "Mulan", Ponytails, Pigtails, Afro TOPS ç: biker, hoodie, T-shirt, sweater, dress, tutu, track suit, Gi, disco BOTTOMS ç: skirt, short shorts, tighty whities, fåncy pants, kilt, jeans, jean skirt, shorts BACK: cape, kitanas, sword, guns HATS: top hat, knight helmet, samurai helmet, Bandana, Chef hat, police hat, super hero mask SKIN ç EYES ç GLOVES: santa, paws, biker, mittens SHOES ç: rain boots, boots, socks, none, tennis shoes, High heels Category:Video Games Category:Games